


Bedding the Butler

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Butler!Tom, F/M, Sunday Smut Spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Contribution for Sunday Smut Spotlight 'The Butler Did It'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedding the Butler

##  **Story for Quoting-shakespeare-to-ducks' Sunday Smut Spotlight- The Butler Did It**

 

I could get used to this. I had just been told by the man involved with my not so long departed grandmother that I had inherited her mansion.. As well as that, I had my own staff. Now that I could get used to.

I had packed my bags and left the very next day, only to be greeted by one of the most good looking butlers ever. My standards are high, and he had actually broken them. He was dark, tall and my god, definitely handsome. He greeted me as Lady Jennifer in one of the most luxurious British accent. He took my bags and suitcases straight into the house.

“You have been assigned the master bedroom, Lady Jennifer. Your grandmother said before she passed that you adored her room in photos, and so she asked us not to change a bit about her room. Now, breakfast is every morning at 8am, lunch is served just after midday and dinner time is at 6pm. Of course you can ask for snacks in between, just ask the maids.”

“Oh, no no, I can cook for myself-”

“Ah, ah. Lady Jennifer, you are a guest here in the mansion and the staff are here for you,” he smiled. “I am terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself. That would be a termination of my employment if you Grandmother was alive,” he said with a small chuckle and then did the sign of the 'father, the son, and the holy spirit' across his chest.

“I am Thomas, and I am your main staff. I will bring you all your meals, change your bed and run your baths,” he said, holding his hand out.

“A pleasure to meet you, Thomas,” I smiled, holding a hand to shake, but instead of shaking it, he took it to his lips and placed a kiss on it – I wasn't even sure why. “I… I'm going to stay in here and unpack for a while,” I said, a little flustered.

“Well, I will bring lunch to you, Lady Jennifer,” he said, bowing before turning to leave.

I took that moment in which he was leaving to admire the pert ass in his black dress pants. It looked quite delicious. Wait, no. This is my butler, I've barely known him five minutes and I'm talking about how delicious his ass is. I sighed and slipped off my black heels, kicking them off elsewhere in the room before hoisting my suitcase on top of the bed and zipping it open.

About three hours later, I had unpacked my suitcase and there was a gentle rap of knocking at my door. “Come in,” I called, closing my wardrobe doors.

“Lunch is served, Lady Jennifer. Chicken salad with dressing,” Thomas said, walking in with the meal served on a silver platter. A glass of wine for after,” he said afterwards, setting the tray on the side delicately.

“Thank you, Thomas,” I replied, sitting down on the bed and taking the salad and the cutlery provided.

He stood around for a few seconds. “Lady Jennifer?”

“Yes, Thomas? What is it?” I asked, partly through a mouthful of the delectable chicken.

“Are you taken by anybody? Relationship wise?” he asked.

I laughed and took a sip of the wine. “Oh, heavens no. I haven't been in a stable relationship for the past six months,” I said and saw a small smile grace his lips. “Why do you ask?”

“Well I… I am slightly embarrassed to admit this, Lady Jennifer, but I have fallen for you,” he said, a slight shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. “I wanted to let you know – but if you did have a partner I wouldn't have told you. I did not want to intervene with your relationship but you don't have one and I...”

He was rambling, and it was quite cute to see, and it made me laugh. “Thomas… It's okay – I feel the same. I'm not sure how my grandmother would feel if she knew that her granddaughter had a thing for her butler,” she chuckled.

“Can I sit with you for a while?” he asked, and once I nodded he sat next to me on the bed, and watched me finish eating.

When I had finished, I put the plate and platter on the floor by the side of the bed and we talked for a few hours. The glass of wine he had given me I had long finished had been replaced with the whole bottle that Thomas bought in when I finished it.

We must have sat for a few more hours, laughing as the wine slowly made me a bit tipsy. I lay back on the bed, yawning a little as the wine began to kick in and make me feel a little tired. I felt the bed shift and the clinking of the silverware as Thomas took it out of the bedroom. I soon fell asleep and only woke up a few hours later when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and the weight on the bed sink down further.

I gasped, opening my eyes, ready to scream out. “Sh...” I heard a voice come. “It's only me,” he said, and I realised it was Thomas lying on my bed.

“Thomas… What are you doing?”

“Doing something I've been wanting to do all day,” he said, releasing me from his hold and he rolled me into the plush bedding. That was when he kissed me.

By god, his lips...they were thin but they were good for kissing. He was tentative, and never forceful, only kissing my lips for a few seconds before pulling back with a soft smile. “I'm sorry, Lady Jennifer. I've been thinking about kissing you since you got here,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_How could I resist such a charming man?_ I thought to myself.  _Oh, fuck it. I can't._ I answered, sitting up and grabbing his jacket's lapels and kissing him again, glad that he reciprocated. “Well I've been thinking of doing so much more,” I murmured, pushing his jacket over his shoulders, taking the time to feel his arms and back beneath the shirt he wore. 

_Oh, yeah. I've made the right choice._

I heard him moan softly, and then felt his hands grabbing at my clothes, still being ever so careful.

“Rip them if you want. I've got spare clothes,” I whispered, trailing off to his ear and kissing his neck and jawline. You could cut yourself sliding a finger down his cheekbones. His profile was was absolutely _magnificent._

His hands went to grab my clothes and I heard the ripping of the seams as he tore it from my body and I was exposed to him. “Take a picture, doll… It'll last longer,” I smirked as I saw him looking down at me and admiring me. “Now kiss me again,” I murmured, pulling him back down and kissing him, teasing his lips with my tongue. I felt his lips open and him suck on my tongue, releasing a moan from myself in turn.

I felt him crawl on top of me, pinning me to the bed and he kissed me again. _If he kisses me any more I will pounce on him_ I whined. It was like he could read my mind because before I knew it his hands were pulling my best pieces of underwear and tearing them. He carried on down my body, pulling my pencil skirt down and kissing my stomach, causing me to arch into him. “Oh...shit...” I gasped.

“Such foul language from a Lady,” Thomas chuckled, moving further down my stomach and kissed my (very wet) lips, eliciting a string of expletives from my mouth. “Tut, tut…” he chastised, and I whined and whimpered, trying to push away from his tantalisingly teasing touch.

He only buried his face further into my thighs, moaning and humming and touching me just the right way when… he stopped.

“Ooh… Thomas… W-why did you...” I whined, panting softly as he dragged himself back up, shedding his trousers down to his ankles. _He goes commando?! Oh...fuck…_ I said to myself, swallowing what bit of air I managed to recover as I saw his remarkable stature standing long, proud and definitely hard.

“I'd like to make love to you, Lady Jennifer,” he whispered, kissing me gently and I moaned sweetly as I tasted myself on his lips, blushing a little. “But only if you wish for it.”

I nodded feverishly, just wanting him right there and then, and I fumbled for my bag knowing there was some protection in there, before giving up when I realised I wasn't going anywhere. “Oh, Thomas… Please, please… Please,” I whined. “I want you...I need you, Please...”

Thomas smiled, kissing the corner of my lips and sliding himself against me, a whimper escaping my lips. “Do you mind me releasing inside of you?” I heard him say as he pushed himself in, and I couldn't even fathom any words I was up in heaven.

I regained my breath, groaning softly. “Oh...fuck. Thomas… I want you to just _fuck me_ I don't care where you come… I just _need_ you,” I whined.

He grinned, kissing me as he started to move slowly, his cock just hitting every spot I knew I had and even some I didn't know existed! I moaned softly, tugging on the perfectly gelled hair he had, even being so daring to rake my nails down his back and I heard him growl.

“Do that again,” I heard him growl into my ear, making me shudder. He bit my ear when I didn't comply, making me yelp and I raked my nails down his back again. He rolled his hips as I did, his hair becoming unruly, the gelled hair become curled as I took it through my fingers again.

He began thrusting short and fast, and I whimpered, holding onto him for dear life. “Oh...Oh Thomas… Oh fuck… Thomas...” I stuttered. “I'm going to...Ahh…!” I cried out.

“Come for me, Lady Jennifer,” he grunted into my ear and I happily complied, screaming his name into the air around us and coming around him, panting loudly as I felt his hips' pace falter. They moved sporadically before he grabbed the quilts and shuddered. He released into me, making me pant and moan softly.

“Oh god… My grandmother would not be happy that I christened my new mansion by bedding the butler,” I chuckled, panting still.

“Well, I can be more than your butler,” Thomas smirked. “What do you say?”

“I say… _Yes_ ,” I grinned, kissing him again and yawning. “But you have worn me out… I need to rest. Care to join me?”

“ _Yes_."


End file.
